


Oh Ladybird, Whenever I See You...

by Yuris_Uber_Driver



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Non-Consensual Touching, Nonbinary Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuris_Uber_Driver/pseuds/Yuris_Uber_Driver
Summary: Just a small drabble of Yuri first seeing Dorothea on stage while they were younger.There's nothing graphically detailed about the abuse tagged but I still put the tags in case.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Oh Ladybird, Whenever I See You...

She was absolutely stunning.

Ridiculously so to where they couldn't tear their gaze away from her in the slightest. She shone like nothing they've ever seen, in fact she may even put the bright stars in the sky to shame.

Them being fond of the opera was nothing new but tonight they finally managed to sneak themself into a special show—one with the Mystical Songstress herself who's been talked about all around the Empire and especially Enbarr lately. The one every noble was desperately craving the attention of.

Originally they took it with a grain of salt and wouldn't be surprised at all if they were overselling her but...she absolutely lived up to her name and probably even more. Both her and her voice were absolutely gorgeous.

It was almost surreal to think she was a commoner like them; someone who was even younger than them starting out on the streets and landing herself somewhere like here. How could they not be impressed? Rising from her hardships, all on her own.

Except it just made the feeling of disgust with themself grow.

In comparison to her it made them realize all the more how filthy they were, still stuck on the sidelines licking the boots of those slimy nobles. It was pathetic.

They used to adore singing.

Especially when for their mother and seeing her glowing smile as they sang with a prideful little grin on their face—on rare occasions she'd even join in with them. Memories like those being some of their most favored and even now they can remember her voice so clearly...maybe they're biased but she'll always be their favorite singer. They remember how they used to love being praised by her for it and always aiming to impress her.

Now they couldn't stand singing. It made them feel sick enough to where they could almost throw up.

The whole night even after the show that feeling lingered with them and only grew. It's not like it was never there, quite the opposite but...it felt so much worse than usual tonight even if this was far from the first time they found themself dressed up all pretty and singing privately for a few gross nobles. All of them who they'd absolutely love to gut one day.

Ironic really how it seems tonight they even wanted them to try being an inferior substitute for that exact mystical songstress. In which just singing the same songs she did made them feel all the more sick to their stomach; yet their little crowd seemed to be enjoying it just fine.

They couldn't stand the looks of any of those nobles, all of them were repulsive but what was even worse was their touches. Just the smallest ones making that thought of being filthy and unlovable return full swing where they would only barely resist flinching away. Oh how they would give almost anything to plunge a blade into the bastard cupping their cheek right now, getting way too close to them while praising them on just how sweet and pretty their voice was, insisting on them to keep going.

Over

and over

and over again.

But of course they don't. In the end those violent thoughts stay as nothing more than that. Instead it plays out just like usual; with them offering a soft smile and a courtesy that they know will make their hearts flutter as they continue onto their dreaded encore.


End file.
